The one battle that reunited them all
by Twixlett
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ichigo gets a call from Ryou about a chimera attack in the park. When she sees who it is what will happen? Why is Pai here? Will love bloom with Kisshu? And why do I ask so many questions?


_"Onii-chaaaan! Come back! ONIIII-CHAAAN!" A little cyniclon girl screeched in a playful tone. The girl was quite young, maybe five or six years old. She had strawberry red hair with purple streaks and greeny-browny eyes. She was chasing after a slightly older cyniclon. He had purple hair and grey-purple eyes. They looked so happy together. It was amazing. _

_Suddenly a group of boys came over and the purple haired boy stood in front of the little girl. In the group there was a boy with blue hair, one with sky blue hair and the last one had brown hair. The purple haired boy snarled, "what do you want Taichi?" The blue haired boy, named Taichi, smirked._

_"Just wanted to see little miss over there..." The girl growled from behind the purple haired boy, "What scared Ichi?"_

_"I'm not scared... I just don't wanna waist my time on you!" The little girl, named Ichi, growled again. Taichi smirked again._

_"Awh, come on. Don't be so harsh, we practically go together! I'm Ta**ichi** and you are **Ichi**!"_

_"I don't care! Just leave me and my onii-chan alone!"_

_"Sorry Ichi, I'm not gunna leave your family alone just like that..."_

_"You will when I beat you to a bloody pulp!" Taichi started laughing._

The laughter echoed through her mind. Bringing back memories she didn't want. Ichigo shot up in her bed and screamed. She pulled her knees up and clutched her head, panting. Why? Why did these memories come now? What was going to happen? Ichigo shook her head and climbed out of bed. She clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen where she made herself breakfast. As she moved around the kitchen, she caught her reflection and rubbed her left ear. If someone had been looking at her they'd probably think she was crazy but she wasn't. She missed her non-human ears. She left the kitchen and sat in the front room, eating her breakfast. Something didn't feel right about today. However, she still had to go along with whatever would happen._  
><em>

Shortly after Ichigo had finished dressing her pendent made a buzzing sound, "Moshi moshi?"

_"Ichigo, It's Ryou! In the park! Hurry!"_

"Consider me already there!" she yelled. Technically, she was there already. All she had to do was transform and teleport there. It was so much easier, but it was hard as well. Keeping this secret from everyone hurt hard. She called out her Mew Mew chant and arrived at the park under the sakura tree. She could see him standing there. Someone she recognized. Then it hit her, "Pai? Onii-chan?" She said a bit too loudly as he had heard her and turned around. He looked at her surprised and she returned the look with a small smile. Ichigo teleported away. He had a pretty good idea of where she was going and teleported too.

When he 'landed' he was in a small room. In the middle stood Ichigo, she was no longer in human form but in her alien form, "Ichi..." He whispered.

"Onii-chan!" She started to run then teleported. At first he had wondered where she had gone, but she reappeared above him, letting herself fall into a hug with him. They stayed like that for a while until they both heard teleportation. They broke the hug and saw none other than Kisshu.

"So... Um... What's this?" Kisshu coughed. Pai stepped forward.

"This isn't what it looks like Kisshu! Don't jump to those conclusions! I told you, I have feelings for Lettuce!" Both of the boys attention was grabbed when Ichigo mumbled something like, 'I knew it!' Kisshu crossed his arms.

"Okay, Okay! Got that! But where's Koneko-chan?" He looked around the room. Ichigo looked kind of annoyed and teleported so very, very close to him.

"I wouldn't say something like that Kishy! You know I'm right here!" She pecked his nose and teleported behind Pai. Kisshu was stunned for a minute before he mumbled, 'Ichi...' She emerged from behind Pai and gave a bright smile! "Konnichiwa Kishy!" A bright smile spread across his face. It wasn't one of those flirty ones that he always did. No, it was one full of pure happiness. Happiness that he had ever only experienced with one person. Ichigo.

"Ichigo is Ichi..." He started of quietly, "Ichigo is Ichi!" He said louder. Ichigo giggled and teleported. Pai stood there, arms crossed and a smile on his face. He turned to Kisshu.

"When you see Ichi tell her I'll be back..." Kisshu nodded and Pai left. Ichigo reappeared behind Kisshu, wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground. He rolled over and pinned me down with one of his sexy smirks.

"I've missed you so much..." He whispered.

"I've missed you too Kishy..." She whispered back and pecked his nose again. They laid there and stared into each others eyes. Ichigo saw this as a chance to roll over and pin him down. He seemed surprised by her sudden movement but he smiled nonetheless. She leant down, so her mouth was level with his ear, "I think I've won..." She whispered. She felt him shiver under her hold and she giggled. When Ichigo lifted up his eyes where closed. He seemed to be enjoying the moment. She let go of his wrists and sat backwards on him. This caused him to open his eyes and smirk.

"You're the one..." He said in a quiet tone.

"Huh?"

"You're the one. The one for me. I can feel it..." He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed again, "Can't you feel it?" Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Feel what?" She was becoming more and more confused. Kisshu sat up, Ichigo still on his lap and looked into her eyes. He put a hand on her heart.

"Don't you feel the rhythm of your heart beat?" Ichigo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then felt it. The rhythm. It was faster than her usual heartbeat. So much faster. She kept her eyes shut as Kisshu lifted her hand and put it on his heart. She felt the rhythm of his heart. It was fast, like hers. A small smiled krept onto her face.

"Kishy? I feel it... It's fast... It's a feeling I haven't had before... Yours is like it too..." She said quietly. Kisshu chuckled. He removed his hand from over her heart and held her chin. Ichigo kept her eyes shut enjoying the fast beating of his heart. Her hand slowly gripped his shirt.

Kisshu had closed the space between them and kissed her. He kept on pushing forward until Ichigo was laying beneath him. She was gripping his shirt with one hand and had her other intertwining with his hair. Their kiss was long and passionate.

Kisshu broke the kiss and lifted Ichigo in his arms. Her eyes slid open and both arms wrapped around his neck. Not once was their eyes removed from each other. Kisshu teleported them to his room and they landed on his bed.

"I love you Kishy..." Her eyes were slowly closing.

"I love you too, koneko-chan..." He kissed her cheek and she fell into a deep sleep. As did he.


End file.
